


Feelings Expressed Over Hot Chocolate

by bitterglitter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kagehina Exchange, Kagehina Exchange 2015, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterglitter/pseuds/bitterglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has a crush, Hinata is an idiot, and hot chocolate is always good during a snowstorm.<br/> </p><p>Written for the 2015 Kagehina Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Expressed Over Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #160!
> 
> First of all, I'd like to apologize to 160 for how late this is!!! Home life has been a wreck and we just moved and it's all been chaos and I'm so so sorry! I feel really bad that this came out so late, I tried my best, but I'm still sorry. I hope you like it and have happy holidays!
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank my readers for sticking with though this year and my horrible update schedule! You've all been great sticking with me though all this, and I'm hoping with the new year I can get it under control and give you more fanfiction to enjoy. 
> 
> In the meantime, happy holidays to all of you!

Tobio hadn't been avoiding Hinata per say, it had just been a coincidence that they hadn't seen each other much that week. 

A coincidence that took a lot of careful planning and effort to execute correctly, but a coincidence in Tobio's view either way. A very very difficult coincidence. 

Volleyball practice had slowed down to three times a week with the cold weather (they were only doing that much because they had pressured the coach into letting them) which made it much easier to avoid Hinata. A complete coincidence. And school was jut about over so of course teachers were cramming in as many tests as possible before break, giving Tobio no time to hang out. Another coincidence. And the fact that Tobio had been later than usual to school and leaving earlier so he couldn't race with Hinata, well... 

Truth be told, neither boy was happy with it. Tobio could tell Hinata was frustrated with him. Their spikes had been off since it started and Hinata was always glaring at Tobio or sulking now. Tobio hated the situation just as much- no, probably more, but it was needed. 

There was no way Hinata Shouyou was going to find out about his crush. 

He couldn't let it happen, he just couldn't. So, instead of taking the giant risk of letting the secret slip in the most idiotic way possible (most bad things that happened to Tobio happened in a stupid way) he took the option of complete avoidance. No texts, no races, no bickering, and hardly any eye contact. The distance would keep him safe and maybe cause these stupid feelings in his chest to die down. 

No such luck so far. 

He wasn't sure  _when_ exactly these feelings had come over him. Hinata and his relationship had defiantly grown over the months they'd known each other- there was nothing else for it to do but that. Tobio had never seriously bonded with a person like he had with Hinata. It seemed natural how they progressed to spending every day with each other, each morning and afternoon and evening, how they bickered all the time until their teammates teased them, how Tobio was perfectly calm holding Hinata's hand as they walked in the dark, how they ate together and sat as close to the other as possible. 

Somehow the feelings of a natural friendship had transitioned to the comforting thoughts of someone just being close to him to  _oh god oh god when did he get this **cute** \- wait, fuck, he's smiling at me and he's even cuter what am I going to do my heart is going to burst out of my chest what is this STOP BLUSHING oh  **god.**_

He couldn't let those thoughts voice themselves unless he wanted to lose the relationship and volleyball he had with Hinata. 

By the end of the week Tobio had narrowed down the ended to this idea of avoiding Hinata and his feelings to three possible outcomes. 1: He was going to explode because the need to be close to Hinata was building up inside of him. 2: Hinata was going to fucking kill him for avoiding him. Or 3: this would severally damage their friendship for awhile and they would have to awkwardly make up a month later. 

None of them seemed like good options, but weighing them against the thought of Hinata finding out about his crush and -even worse- rejecting him, he'd probably take exploding. 

♕♕♕

 "Oi!" Daichi burst into to locker room, a gust of cold air slipping past him into the heated room. 

Several people shiver and others mumbled complaints of closing the door. Tobio didn't pay much mind, instead focusing far too much on the fact that all through out the day it felt more like Hinata was avoiding  _him_ and not the other way around. He even moved as far away as possible to get changed, which, okay, Tobio did too, but it was different when Hinata did it. 

"Practice is cancelled today," Daichi continued and shut the door tightly behind him. The cold air still lingered and rose goosebumps on skin. "There's a big snowstorm coming our way, so all after school clubs have been cancelled. It's advised we head home right away." 

Tobio sighed. Of course the last day of school they end up not being able to practice. Now he was going to have to wait until January for everyone to be back together to play. What a pain. 

He finally spared a proper look at Hinata, expecting him to be visibly just as disappointed. Instead, the red head was clutching his white t-shirt in a death grip and his face was white. It was obvious he was chewing the inside of his cheek too hard and his eyes were wide as the stared down at the cloth in front of him. 

Stomach ache? Tobio immediately assumed and felt a pang of concern in his chest, which he quickly tried to banish. He opened his mouth to ask if he was feeling sick, but Hinata quickly turned away and started shoving his practice uniform into his bag. 

Tobio frowned and glared down at his own bag. He knew it was his fault that Hinata was now ignoring him, but he wasn't going to  _admit_ it. It would feel kind of like admitting defeat if he did that. Plus, it just seemed easier on his already love-sick heart to be annoyed at Hinata than to be annoyed at himself even more than he had the past week. 

Quickly, his teammates got dressed and started to leave. Some complaining about the oncoming snowstorm and the troubles it would bring (Tsukishima to Yamaguchi mostly) and others looking forward to the mischief that they could cause with it (Tanaka and Noya were still plotting as they left). The numbers kept dwindling and dwindling until it was just Tobio and Hinata in the room with Daichi and Suga waiting outside. 

"Come on guys, hurry up." Daichi called in, dangling the keys in one hand. "I have to lock up unless you two want to stay in there all break." 

Hinata let out a small squeak and zipped up his jacket. Even though he had been the first one ready to go, he had occupied himself looking through his bag and checking his phone. He should have been well on his way home by now. At first Tobio had wondered if he was waiting for him, but Hinata refused to even look his direction. Why wait for someone who you wouldn't even look at? Or who you knew wasn't going to walk home with you because they were avoiding you? Coincidentally avoiding. 

"Hey." Tobio spoke up and reluctantly nudged Hinata, the first time they had touched all week. "We gotta go, dumbass." 

Wide eyed, Hinata looked up in disbelief. He blinked a few times, processing what happened, before narrowing his eyes into a glare. "I know," he mumbled and threw his bag over his shoulder. He walked towards the door, picking up his pace when Tobio got close. Daichi locked the door behind them, and the two walked towards the school gate in a tense silence. 

Snow was already falling around them, soft flurries drifting down into their hair and onto their clothes. The grass had a thin layer of white over it as did the road. Above them the sky was full of grey, hazy clouds blocking out most the bright light, making it softer somehow. Cold air nipped at them from behind their scarves and jackets, causing them to shiver. 

When they reached the school gate Hinata stopped in front of the bike rack and Tobio found himself stopping too, whether out of worry or habit he wasn't sure. Hinata just stood there, almost staring off into space. Tobio was just about to yell at him to snap out of it when he realized something odd. 

"... Hinata? Where the hell is your bike?" Tobio asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Hinata flinched at the question and turned back to face Tobio, a guilty look in his eyes. "I kinda... broke it. Yesterday." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head and refusing to make full eye contact. 

"How did you get to school today?" 

"... I got up early. And-"

"-You fucking didn't-

"-I walked." 

Tobio let out an annoyed sigh, his expression tightening into a scowl. The first interaction they've had all week and it had to be because Hinata was an idiot? Why a crush on him? Why, out of everybody, Hinata? 

"I can't even believe you, you dumbass." He sighed and shook his head. "Just call your mom or something to pick you up. It's not like you can walk all the way home in this storm." 

Hinata let out a nervous laugh, the same laugh he had when he spilled milk all over Tobio's English homework or when he accidentally served a volleyball directly into Tobio's face. "The thing is," he started and Tobio let out a loud groan, "my phone is dead. It died just before school ended and I lost my charger. My mom doesn't know my bike is broken either." 

A moment of sheepish silence passed between them, Tobio looking at Hinata in disbelief and staring at the ground. 

"I hate you," Tobio finally broke the silence with a dull tone. 

"Hey!" Hinata squawked and glared up at him. Brown eyes met blue and a shiver ran through Tobio. 

"Come on, dumbass." Tobio sighed and turned to start walking out past the gate. 

 "Eh? Where?" Hinata asked, jogging up to Tobio's side. He leaned forward to get a look at Tobio's face, which was only pink because of the cold, with a curious expression. Better than his sulk. 

Tobio rolled his eyes. "My house. Of course. You're not going to make it home in this kind of weather. Just wait it out with me." 

"What?? You're inviting me over?" 

Looking down, Tobio was annoyed to find that Hinata looked just as shocked as he sounded. A snowflake drifted down and landed atop his nose, capturing Tobio's attention for a second before he had to embarrassedly look away. "Don't sound surprised, idiot. You've been over to my house before." 

Hinata's surprised expression fell into a pout. "I know, I know, it's just..." He trailed off, the words dying on the tip of his tongue. 

"It's just what?" 

"Nothing." 

♕♕♕

A week of effort crashed into nothing in the span of five minutes and Tobio would be lying if he said that didn't piss him off at least a little. His feelings hadn't gone away in the time he had hoped, yet here he was opening the front door of his house for his crush. What a goddamn idiot he was, and he knew it. Part of him reasoned that he couldn't just leave Hinata out in the cold, crush or not crush that wasn't something friends did, but that didn't make him any less stupid for doing this. In his mind, at least. 

The walk over had been as quiet and tense as their time in the locker room. He was used to Hinata starting up the conversations, but now he seemed to have no interest in doing so (not that Tobio could blame him). It was  ~~very~~ slightly uncomfortable, but there wasn't much he could do about it. 

In the time it took to actually get home the snow had a chance to pick up. The air had gotten so cold it froze their mittens and threatened to cover them in a layer of ice. Snow fell at an alarming rate, causing them to have to stop several time because they were unable to see past the storm. Now the streets were covered in white and the boys had to trudge though snow that covered the tops of their boots. 

"Pardon the intrusion!" Hinata called as he slipped off his boots and Tobio shut the door. The house was blissfully warm compared to the blizzard outside, Tobio could feel it seep into his clothes mere seconds after walking in. 

"Tobio?" He could hear his mother call and footsteps follow. He grit his teeth. She had said she may have been working late that night, and as much as Tobio hated being alone in the house, this wasn't the night for her to come home on time. She peeked her head in, she looked almost exactly like Tobio if you took away his scary expression and put some grey in his hair, and her face lit up when she saw Hinata. "And Hinata-kun! Well, isn't this a surprise!" 

The first time his mother had met Hinata it had been a tense, nervous interaction between two people who weren't exactly sure what to do. He had never brought a friend home, let alone introduced them to his mother, and Hinata had been scared to meet the people who raised "someone as scary as Kageyama". After far too many sleepovers they had gotten used to each other, Tobio's mother even developing a fondness for Hinata that both mirrored Tobio's and embarrassed the hell out of him. 

She walked over and cupped Hinata's cheeks with a smile. "Oh, you're so cold! Did you two get stuck out in the storm?" 

Kageyama shrugged off his jacket as his mother moved over to cup his cheeks. He pushed away the habit of leaning into her touch, not wanting to let her embarrass him in front of Hinata further. "We almost did. It's getting pretty bad out there." 

"Oh, poor Tobio and Hinata!" His mother sighed and pulled away. A small smile tugged at her lips and she placed her hands on her hips. "How about you two get out of those cold, wet clothes and I'll make you something warm to drink." 

"Thank you!" Hinata smiled (the first time Tobio had seen that smile in a week and his heart fluttered) and bowed. His mother chuckled and turned to walk into the kitchen. 

Tobio slipped off his shoes and gathered his damp clothes in his arms. "Come on, Hinata." He muttered, staring down at the mess of clothes in his hands. "I'll put our clothes in the dryer. You head into the kitchen, I guess. I'm sure my mom would love to see you again." 

Hinata paused and Tobio could feel his stare on him. "Thanks." He whispered and slipped out of his jacket. He wordlessly handed Tobio his clothes before hurrying to the kitchen, disappearing in a flash of red. Tobio let out a sigh once he was gone. This was all his fault. What was that saying? You reap what you... something. He wasn't sure, but he did know it applied to this.

Tobio hurried to the back of the house where the dryer was and threw their clothes in. A quick dry should fix things, but when he looked out the window he realized he couldn't see a thing past the now and Hinata probably wouldn't be able to go home tonight. 

_Perfect._

With a soft groan, Tobio hurried back to the kitchen. He was about to push open the door when the sound of Hinata and his mother's voice stopped him. 

"You seem quiet today, Hinata-kun." His mother's voice could be heard over the clanging of spoons. It was almost surprising to hear his mom make small talk, she was as bad at it as he was.

"Sorry," came Hinata's unusually soft reply. 

His mother laughed. "No need to apologize. Did something happen? Oh! Are you sad that you aren't at practice? Tobio gets grumpy too when he doesn't get to practice." 

Hinata snickered and Tobio went red. 

"No," Hinata sighed. "Well, I mean yeah, but... Other stuff has been going on too. Has Kage- I mean, Tobio said anything about me recently?"

"What?" Tobio could hear the surprise in her voice. "No, Tobio hasn't said much about you outside of volleyball club recently." This was true, Tobio had avoided the subject of Hinata -and his friends- so not to give any secrets away to his mother. "Though, at the beginning of the month," _no no no,_ "he did mention you more than usual. Asking my opinion of you and such." 

Tobio covered his face with his hands. He had done that, in a desperate attempt to figure out his feelings. See what his mother thought of Hinata and if it matched up with Tobio's thoughts. Unfortunately, his mother had thought Hinata was a wonderful boy and a great influence on Tobio. Not exactly helpful in trying to rid his feelings for the boy.

"I don't," his mother continued, "think he's upset with you. He has seemed more frustrated this month, do you think that's what you're seeing?" There was the sound of her setting something down on wood.

"No, I don't think that's it. He just seems upset. At me."

"Could it be he's upset with himself and taking it out on you?"

Curse his mother for reading him so well.

"Do you think?" Tobio's chest clenched at the hope in Hinata's voice.

"Tobio prefers to deal with things himself, I'm sure you've noticed." A smile was in his mother's voice and Hinata made a noise of agreement. "Perhaps you've just been dealing with backlash. I used to get backlash after working long nights when he was in middle school."

"You did?!"

"Yes. He never really meant to do it, though. Don't worry about it, Hinata. I'm sure it will all be fine in the end. Tobio likes you a lot, I can tell. He's never had a friend like you."

By now, Tobio was sure it would be impossible to get the blush off his face. He sighed and stood up straight, knowing he had been gone too long. Gathering whatever confidence he had left, he pushed open the kitchen door and walked in. Hinata was sitting at the kitchen table, which rested in the middle of the room, leaning on his forearms looking rather deflated. It was so different than his regular attitude that Tobio almost didn't recognize him. In front of Hinata were two cups of steaming hot chocolate. His mother was off to the side, drying her hands off. 

"Ah, Tobio!" His mother smiled and Hinata looked up from behind his eyelashes. "I've made you boys some hot chocolate, so drink it up so you don't catch a cold! Hinata, with the storm do you think you'll be able to head home?" 

Hinata turned his gaze over to her and offered a weak smile. "Ah, I'm not sure. My phone is dead at the moment, I should probably call my mom soon though." 

"You're welcome to use ours." His mother walked past Tobio to the door. "I'll be in my office catching up on work, but if you boys need anything, just come knock." 

"Didn't you just come back from work?" Tobio mumbled and trudged over to the table. His eyes downcast, he sat down and dragged the mug over to him. He could hear the door close behind him and then it was just him and Hinata. 

Tobio was sick of the silence that was squished between them. It was thick and uncomfortable and became so suffocating that Tobio was forced to clink his mug against the table or shuffle his feet for some amount of noise. He had gotten so used to Hinata filling up the space between them, or the quiet that sometimes comfortably lingered between conversations. Finally, as if cracking under the pressure, Tobio took in a deep breath.  

"Hinata-" Tobio started. 

"Kageyama-" Hinata began. 

They both stopped and their eyes snapped up to look at each other in surprise. Hinata bit his lip and for the first time Tobio noticed the bags under his eyes. When had those gotten there? Hinata rubbed his hands together and looked away again. 

"Um, sorry." Hinata sighed. "You go, I guess." 

"Right." Tobio coughed. "Thanks. I just... I just want to apologize?" 

Hinata stared down at his mug of hot chocolate and ran his index finger along the edge of the cup. "Apologize? That sounded more like a question." 

"It kind of was." 

"Are you asking me if you should apologize?" 

Tobio bit his lip, not sure at all what he was doing. "I think so. I mean... I know I probably should since I think I hurt your feelings-"

"No shit." Hinata cut him off and looked up with an anger that surprised Tobio. His brown eyes flared and his expression darkened. "It's kind of hard to not hurt your best friend's feelings by avoiding them. If we're even friends at all now, I mean." He huffed and slumped back into his chair, anger so hot blazing off him it melted away Tobio's nerves. 

"I didn't mean to avoid you-" 

"Liar." 

"I only wanted-" 

"To avoid me." 

"Would you just-" 

"No." 

"Hinata!" Tobio groaned and pressed his palms against his forehead. "Would you please stop fucking doing that so I can explain myself?" He was met with quiet as a response and sighted, peeling his hands off his face. "Thank you. 

"You're right, Hinata. I was avoiding you." Tobio admitted and Hinata's expression jumped to one of  _I knew it!_ "But! But I wasn't avoiding you because of why you think I was. It's my personal issues I'm deal with and I don't want to drag you into them, okay, stupid? This is all my fault and it'll work itself out soon but I didn't want to get you involved or anything. It's not because I hate you or I'm mad at you." 

"Were you eavesdropping?" Hinata raised an eyebrow. 

Tobio continued on as if he didn't hear the question. "So stop worrying about dumb stuff like that. Things should be fine after break, okay? I promise I won't avoid you anymore. And- and... I think we're still friends. I  _hope."_ He whispered the last part, looking away. 

Hinata grabbed his mug of cooling hot chocolate, startling Tobio slightly, and brought it to his lips to take a big sip out of. He set the mug down, still silent, and glanced towards the door before taking a deep breath. "Honestly, Kageyama, what the hell?" 

Taken aback, Tobio blinked and shook his head. "What?" 

"That's a horrible excuse- even if it's true. If we're really friends you wouldn't be avoiding me, you'd let me help in whatever's wrong. Because that's what friends  _do."_ Hinata glared, but it didn't have the same bite as earlier. "You don't have to deal with this alone, and it's pretty damn annoying that you decide you should." He suddenly stood up and walked around the table so he was standing in front of Tobio. "Listen, you have to be honest with me. Is that really what's going on or are you just lying again?" 

"I'm not lying-"

"Because if you found out you should just tell me." 

"Eh?" Tobio's expression went blank. Found out? Found out what? 

Hinata sighed, shoulders sagging. "Don't play dumb- or do you seriously not know?" 

"What am I not supposed to know?" Tobio ask and sat up. Hinata turned his head to the side, cheeks pink, and Tobio leaned towards him. "Hinata." 

"Shut up. You've been avoiding me so if you don't already know then you shouldn't know." Hinata shook his head. 

" _Hinata._ " 

Hinata sighed and turned his head back down to look at Tobio, cheeks aflame. "That I like you, idiot!" He gently kicked his foot forward into Tobio's leg. "You started avoiding me after I talked to Noya about it!" 

"You talked to Noya about it?" Tobio found himself asking.

"That's not the point!" Hinata hissed like a kettle letting out steam. "This is why you started avoiding me, isn't it? Did he tell you? Were you eavesdropping again?" 

"N-no!" Tobio stuttered, his own face heating up as what Hinata just said sunk in. "You... you  _like_ me?" 

Hinata raked his hands through his hair. "Oh god. You really didn't know did you? And I just- I just told you like some idiot-" 

"You like me?!" 

"Yes!" 

They stared at each other, both wide eyed and red faced, neither sure what to do past this. Suddenly Tobio felt a laugh bubble up from his chest. And then another. And another until he was full on leaning back and laughing. He covered his face with his hand, trying to contain the noise. 

Hinata's face only got brighter. "Stop laughing at me, you jerk!" 

"I- I'm not laughing at  _you."_ Tobio chocked out. "I'm laughing at  _us._ We're so stupid." 

"You're the stupid one here!" 

"You're right! Hinata," Tobio reached out and grabbed Hinata's hands, causing the shorter boy to flinch back, "the reason I was avoiding you was because I didn't want to deal with the fact that I like you too." 

The expression on HInata's face, a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and a hint of sadness, was now completely gone and in it's place dull confusion. "What?"

"I like you too, dumbass."

That snapped him back into life, his eyes lighting up and his hands gripping Tobio's harder than before. "And you avoided me because of that?!" He asked, almost as if he was double checking that he didn't mishear him.

"Yes-"

Tobio's reassurance was cut off by the soft press of lips against his. Hinata had somehow both ducked down and pulled Tobio up until they met in a kiss. Tobio found himself melting into it, pressing up harder against his lips as his eyes fluttered closed.

Hinata pulled away far too soon, almost as quickly as he leaned in, and when Tobio opened his eyes to complain he found Hinata smiling. A bright, big smile that could have blinded him. "There. Now you don't have to act so stupid anymore."

A small smile secretly worked it's way onto his face without Tobio realizing it. His heart stuttered and he stood all the way up, now looking down at Hinata. He released their hands so he could bring them up to cup Hinata's face. 

"Sorry for avoiding you," Tobio whispered. 

"It's okay, I still like you," Hinata smiled back. "Just don't do it again." 

"I like you too." 

Tobio leaned in for a kiss and his heart and mind settled. 


End file.
